A Little A Lot in Love
by startlinggrey
Summary: They are best friends. Percy sometimes loves her. Does she loves him too?
1. Chapter 1

As we walked to the park together, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to hold her hand. Hold tight and never let go. Annabeth, talking about our upcoming homework assignment, was stunning. She in fact had just gotten home from soccer practice and was rather sweaty. But that didn't stop me from giving her a hug. A couple of kids were there, playing on the structure. I watched as one fell down and the other helped them up. Little kids were so sweet and innocent, yet they knew how it felt to fall down, so they helped each other up.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned, "What are you looking at? I know you don't like doing homework, and I know you hate _thinking_ about homework, but you're not zoned out like you usually do…"

"I'm just thinking." I replied.

"About what?"

"People. If you want the short answer. But honestly, just how people are, and how they can be kind. Specifically, the kiddos playing over there."

"When did you get so…" Annabeth gestured vaguely, not able to find the right words for once.

"Awesome, hot, and attractive? I've always been that way but thanks for noticing." I smirked.

"Ugh, your impossible. Race you to the swings" She took off.

I caught up to her and she tripped me and kept going. See, big kids know how falling down feels and use it to their advantage. I brushed myself off and walked sat down on the swing next to her.

"Cheater."

"Am not, just using strategy for the best outcome." She replied smartly.

"Best outcome for you." I snapped.

She laughed and pushed off the ground. I had a déjà-vu moment of a few months ago. And I still remember it perfectly. The exact moment when I fell for my best friend, in fact, it happened quite literally. We were both 15, and there wasn't anything particularly special about how it happened.  
>Annabeth and I had been friends since the school year. We were best friends now, but I'd liked her since day one. I just didn't tell myself I did.<br>It was a hot summer evening and we were at a park. No one else was there, so, we walked over to the empty swings and took seats next to each other. I remember it was quiet as we pumped back and forth, in rhythm, on the swings.  
>Once we got going high enough, Annabeth told me to close my eyes. I did, and the feeling was sensational. I could hear the birds, lazily singing, the wind, slightly shaking the leaves on the trees, I could feel the fading sun on my face, and smell someone's barbeque. It was nice to slow down in the moment.<br>I opened my eyes to tell Annabeth how amazing it was, but saw she was in the same world I'd just left. That gave me time to look at her. Her golden blonde hair in waves down her back moved as she swung. Her grey-blue startling eyes that resided behind closed eyelids that sparkled. Her small, but lean frame that moved the swing. She was beautiful, and I thought the same thing when I had first met her.  
>Yet, I knew so much more about her now. How she hated always needing to be perfect, how would never wear makeup but she didn't need to, how sometimes she wanted to run away from the world. I knew that she liked to create and try to make things better, that she never made enemies, that she smiled and rolled her eyes when I said something sarcastic. I sighed. In that moment, I knew. I knew how it felt to know someone so well that you probably knew them more than they did. I realized how close we had become in such short of time. I felt something come over me. A small feeling and a small rush of blood to my cheeks. I couldn't, you know, like <em>like<em> Annabeth, could I? Was that it? Was that my problem? It was as simple as that. All those awkward moments and glances at her, had reason behind them. I was so overcome with my realization, that I hadn't notice I was sliding off my swing, and fell off. Annabeth opened her eyes, and I become memorized with her laugh.

I snapped back to reality as Annabeth got off her swing.

"See ya tomorrow, Perce. Got to do all that homework." She waved as she walked off.

"Bye" I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

RING. Ah, the bell for the end of the day. I had hardly any homework for that night.  
>"Hmm, maybe you could spend time with Annabeth." my conscience said. It wasn't a bad idea. I set out to find her. When I did, she was at her locker, pilling books in her backpack. She was going to have seriously stressed shoulders, carrying all that weight.<br>"Hey, lemee get that for you." I took her bag.  
>"Percy, you don't have to." She said. But I saw she was grateful.<br>"So watcha doing today. Got any time for your best friend?"  
>"Well, I have a ton of homework, again." Annabeth sighed.<br>"But you always have homework." I wined. "Plus its so boring at my house what am I supposed to..."  
>"Alright, alright. You can come over, but you're buying me ice cream." She glared.<br>"Deal."  
>I stuck out my hand. She rolled her eyes and shook it.<p>

I was in Annabeth's backyard running with her dog, Teddy, like a child, while she did her homework. I caught up to her dog and grabbed one end of the toy in his mouth. After a little while of the game, he laid down and I sat next to him. Theo rolled over so I could scratch his belly. As I scratched him I saw Annabeth had moved to the table outside.  
>"Overachiever." I smirked to myself. "Why do girls gotta be so complicated, huh boy?"<br>Teddy wagged his tail, rolled back over and ran off with his toy. I got up and walked over to Annabeth. I noticed how cute she looked with her messy bun and old T-shirt and shorts. I sat down next to her.  
>"Still doing homework, I see." My voice came out dry.<br>"Yeah, ugh, the math is so easy but it takes so long to do. I hate that type of math. I hate homework!"  
>She folded her arms on the table and set her head down frustratedly.<br>"Well, your dog is having a much better time than you. He was running all over the yard I could hardly keep up. He's pretty darn fun though, maybe I'll take him to ice cream instead since you're no fun." I told Annabeth.  
>"Go ahead," came a muffled reply, "Leave me here to die with my piles of work."<br>I smiled, about to tell her I would never leave her, but I buried my feeling and said instead, "Hey it's okay. We can get some later. But you should try to hurry up because I really really really want some."  
>Her head was still glued to the table and it annoyed me that she wasn't looking when I was talking to her. "Hey, it's nice to look at people when they are talking to you."<br>"Whatever." Annabeth said.  
>"C'mon, please, for me." I wined. Reluctantly she lifted her head and looked at me, with her eyes closed and a smirk peaking at the corner of her lips.<br>"Happy?" she questioned.  
>She could be seriously annoying but I was too preoccupied thinking how close our faces were and how easy it would be to lean in and close the gap. I sighed. She opened her eyes a worried expression taking her face, "You okay?"<br>Yeah, just perfect, just a little a lot in love with my best friend.  
>"Me, I'm great, I was just wondering how I put up with your sarcasm."<br>"Eh." She shrugged, "Probably the same way I put up with yours."  
>"Yeah but you can look like good, you know... cute. While your doing it. My face gets all..." I said, my thoughts getting the best of me. I smacked my head in my mind.<br>"You think I'm cute?"  
>I was stuck.<br>"Well, uh... yeah. I mean you're..." I stopped, seeing she was laughing at me.  
>"It's nice to see you flustered once in a while." She said and I frowned. "That's mean, especially when I'm paying you a complement." I said back.<br>"Well thank you. Now I'm ready for a break, let's go grab some ice cream." Annabeth stood up and got her car keys.  
>As she walked out the door, she called, "And for the record Percy, you're cute too."<br>I melted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two week before winter break. We were both piled with loads of homework. Teachers were trying to cram everything in so we could have tests before we left for break. Annabeth and I barely saw each other. Every now and then, though, we would show up to each other's houses, when we couldn't take the work load anymore. We did the best we could. Finally, we both got a break and decided to have a movie night.

I was in the kitchen when I heard the knock on the door, and knowing it was Annabeth, yelled "COME IN."

"Percy," My mother called, "Be a gentleman and get the door."

"Yeah Percy, be a gentleman and get the door." Annabeth said as she walked in.

"Well hello Annabeth." My mother said, coming into the kitchen, "It's been so long." She pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, well we've _both_ been so busy at school." Annabeth glared at me, "But our teachers decided to be sympathetic for once.

"It's good you get time to spend with each other. How are your classes?"

As Annabeth launched into a speech about her courses, I zoned out. I liked spending time with Annabeth as friends. But I couldn't help wondering if we were more than friends if we would spend even more time together. I would like that, because well, I like Annabeth.

"Earth to Percy." My mother called.

"Yeah what?" I snapped out of it.

She sighed and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Your mom was just saying she has to go to work, so we better behave ourselves."

"Got it Percy?"

"Yeah mom, see ya later." I kissed her on the cheek and she left.

I nodded my head toward the couch. "Have a seat, movies are on the table."

"It's your turn to pick," Annabeth told me. "What will we watch today Mr. Percy?"

She was sitting on my couch, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. I was in the kitchen making popcorn and hot cocoa.

"Hmm, what's something we haven't seen for a while?" I replied.

"Cars 2, Ratatouille, Golden Compass, Ender's Game, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty." Annabeth picked up each movie and she said them.

"Let's do Ender's Game." I said.

I grabbed a bowl to put the popcorn in as Annabeth put the movie in.

"Percy?" "Yeah?" I said, grabbing the cocoa mugs.

She bit her lip. "This is nice, I mean really. We've been so busy this year. It's nice to slow down and get back together. I've missed you-you know."

She looked at me and I managed to look back without blushing.

"Uh, yeah. It's really no problem, I've missed you too."

I sat down next to her, planted a kiss on her forehead and set our food down. She looked away and started the movie. I wished she hadn't.  
>I began thinking. Probably things I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I wondered if she had ever had feelings for me. I wondered if she had ever thought of me the same way I thought of her. I wondered if I would ever get over her. No. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I was a little too in love.<p>

Eventually, her head was on my shoulder and I was doing my best to ignore the feeling in my stomach. It felt normal. It was a perfect moment. We used to have movie nights every week. I was really glad she'd had the idea.

Once the movie was over, I went to stretch and noticed Annabeth was asleep. She must be exhausted from all her school work and extracurricular activities. I took the time to look at her. She was still the same girl I'd met a year ago. As she breathed in and out, I got the feeling of how right this felt. I wanted this, not with anyone, with Annabeth. I sighed. She stirred, and fluttered her eyes. I shook her.

"What do you want Percy? I'm trying to sleep." Annabeth muttered.

"Well _sleepyhead_, you're kind of asleep on me. I can't feel my arm." I replied.

"Oh sorry."

She didn't sound sorry at all, but sat up all the same. Stretching, she yawned. I yawned too.

"I think it's time for both of us to get to bed." She sleepily said.

"Agreed. See you tomorrow? No more school for two weeks you know." I said.

She smiled and stood up, "Yeah duh. We have all this best friend catching up to do. See ya Perce."

"Bye _Annie_." I smirked.

"Don't call me that." She yelled as she walked out the door.

I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow began to fall, as the weatherman predicted. Annabeth and I were walking in the park. It was the day before Christmas Eve. It was a beautiful snow, fresh and white and clean. I smiled at all the decorated Christmas Trees, the families' ice skating together, people sipping warm drinks. I loved the season, everyone was together and joyful.

"Gosh, why do you always look so happy? You're always so happy." Annabeth stated.

"Just look at them. Look at the moment. It's practically perfect." I replied. "I don't know, I guess that just makes me happy."

We walked through the park, just enjoying it. I glanced at Annabeth. She was cute, all bundled up against the cold, red cheeks from the wind, but still radiant as ever. We'd been friends for over a year now. It was surprising to see how we had clicked. First, we knew each other by teachers seating assignments. Then, we had gone to the same party, and not knowing anyone else there, struck up a conversation. She and I, well, became friends then. Every week after that, we were at my house or hers on the weekend. We became so close that the label of "best friend" stuck itself on our friendship. The memories made me smile.

"Hmm..." she sighed, looking at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's just. Your smile, it's so contagious. And radiant and cheerful." She said honestly.

I loved that about her. Annabeth wasn't one to be short. She said what she believed.

"Well thank you. Miss Chase." I gave her my widest grin. She rolled her eyes.

We walked in silence for a little bit, until we got to the skating rink.

"I like skating." Annabeth nodded at the rink.

"I've actually never, uh, skated before." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What! How come I didn't know that?" Annabeth practically yelled.

"Cause we weren't, you know BFFLs last year, at this time." I replied.

"True… but you've got to try it. C'mon." She dragged me over to the rentals.

"Two pairs of skates please." Annabeth handed the employee money.

"Woah, Annabeth, you don't have to pay-" I said trying to get my own money out.

"No, Perce. I got it." She pushed my money back towards me. I knew to back off. When Annabeth had an idea, she was going to complete it.

We put on and laced up our skates.

"Okay now, you might be a little unsteady your first time. So grab onto the railing."

Annabeth skated next to me as I struggled to get around the rink once. I only fell down about a dozen times. The next lap was easier, I fell three times. Finally, I was able to make it around without falling down.

"Look, Annabeth! I'm a pro." I called.

She smirked, "Okay, now try letting go of the railing."

It was a lot harder then. Annabeth wizzed away chuckling.

I was getting the hang of it. It wasn't so hard. I looked around for Annabeth to show her how I was doing. Just then, my foot became tangled under my other one. I was falling, but fortunately I was able to grab onto something to steady my balance. Unfortunately, that something was Annabeth. She couldn't hold the both of us up. And we came crashing down.

I buried my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry."

Annabeth laughed. "You're doing so well. Like a pro." She stood up and held her hand out to mine. "Cmon, we'll try this again."

I got up with her help. She didn't let go of my hand. I tried not to blush.

"It's easier to balance out with another person." She explained, "We'll start slow."

Annabeth was a very caring and patient person. She always encouraged me every time I fell down. And she kept our hands entwined. I wished it could be like this. Every day, so I could hold her hand all the time.

After an hour or so, we left the rink and went to the mall across the way to escape the cold. A sweet smell came from a coffee shop as we entered.

"Mmm. That smells good." Annabeth said.

We walked over and found the smell to be peppermint hot chocolate.

"Two cups of your finest hot chocolate please, the peppermint." I ordered and pushed the money toward the cashier.

"Hey, wait let me pay for mine." Annabeth called.

"No, no, no Missy. You paid for me at the skating rink." I smiled sweetly.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

I grabbed the drinks and handed Annabeth hers. "Where to now?" I asked.

"I dunno. We could just look around." She replied.

"Or we could go back to my house and watch Elf." I said.

She smiled. I knew she didn't really like shopping, or doing things without a purpose. "Sounds good to me."

Percy liked making her happy. Because for how ever much she liked my smile, hers was incomparable.


	5. Chapter 5

School had gotten more stressful, yet at this point in the school year, no one wanted to do work. So the days dragged on with the too-short of weekends. Everyone was overworked and under-motivated, even Annabeth. She called me on a Sunday afternoon.

"Hey Perce." Annabeth sounded stressed and tired. I assumed she was just sick of homework like everyone else. But something was different.

"Hey. What's up? Are you okay?" I told her, hoping to not sound so worried. I knew she didn't like to make people worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine well.. actually no. No its not." her voice quivered. I knew something was up.

"I'll be over in five." I said.

"Thanks." she sighed and hung up.

I hopped in the car and took off. I wound through the streets, knowing where to go almost subconsciously. I got there in three minutes.

I walked up to her door, wondering what was the matter. Before I could knock, she opened the door and pulled me into a hug. I loved Annabeth hugs. There was so much packed into them. l knew she didn't want to talk just yet, so I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. I heard a couple muffled sniffles and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." I whispered. Annabeth wasn't one to cry. She rarely talked about how she felt. She never let other people see her cry. Annabeth never let things get to her, and if it did, she never let it show. She was tough. It made me happy to know I was an exception.

I felt her take a couple deep breaths, recomposing herself. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Scanning her face, I saw a couple tears.

"When you're ready to talk just say so. Here I'll toast us some waffles."

I gave her a small smile and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen waffles out of the fridge.

She walked into the room as I popped them into the toaster.

"Thanks again Percy." She said quietly.

"You are always welcome." I replied.

We stood in silence until the waffles popped, startling us both. I retrieved two plates from the cupboard, and set a waffle on each. I brought the plates to the table and sat down. I patted the seat next to me and motioned for Annabeth to sit down. She came over and sat down. We both of ours rather quickly.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to talk." Annabeth said.

I pushed my plate off to the side and gave get my full attention.

"So... it started last week. I'd had really tough week with juggling everything and I just barely got by. But.." she took a shaky breath, "But this week my parents were arguing again. And it was nonstop, every time they were in room together. And it just keeps piling up. And I don't know if I can handle it all. I was even having problems in soccer. I'm not focused and constantly feel overwhelmed. All my teachers just keep loading on the work. I haven't had time for a break in forever. Its just go, go, go. I feel like my life is usually like this but just not so extreme. And I go like this for a while until I just can't. And then it all becomes too much at once. And then all my feelings get mixed up..." she trailed off. She was silent for a bit. "But then I know it'll be okay because I go through it every year. This one though was really hard. I think..." she bit her lip. "I think you helped me. You weren't even here but I would just tell myself 'hold up, Percy would take a break here' or 'don't stress, Percy says stressing makes it worse.'" I smiled, knowing I could help her was a wonderful feeling. "So I wanted to thank you, I guess? For everything really. We haven't known each other for years and years. But this is good. You're a really great friend."

Did she pause before she said friend? No it was just my wishful thinking. "You are welcome. You have been too shabby a friend yourself." I gave her a wink. "But really, thanks, it means a lot."

"Yeah I know." She smiled lazily.

"Cmon, let's go grab some hamburgers. Give you that break I suggested." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Sorry about the chapter mix up! Here's the new one.)

"I can't believe you got me to come."

I wined.

We were at Annabeth's mother's party. It was for her graduating students from her architecture business. A select few had been chosen for internships at Athena's studio. Not only was it a prestigious party, it was also formal. Classical music played in the background as people chatted. It was all too polite.

"You even got me in a suit!" I said incredulously. I hated suited, they were too stuffy and constricting. I was wearing a normal tux with a sea-green tie that Annabeth said she liked. I definitely wore that tie after that.

Annabeth was wearing a light blue dress that complimented her figure nicely. It was long sleeved and fell just below her knees. She looked beautiful. There was no other way to put it.

"Well, I have been known for my power of persuasion." Annabeth stated. "I'm glad you came, though. I didn't want to be alone with strangers."

"No problem." I said, glancing around. "So what do people do here for fun? Is there like, I don't know, games?"

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. "No stupid. This is a nice party. The most fun thing here..." she looked around as well, "is probably you. You are the most outrageous thing here and I mean that in the kindest way possible."

"Yeah I guess I am the life of the party. But since this is so dull..." I trailed off. I think the boredom was getting to my head. "How about snacks. Are there snacks? Please tell me there are snacks." I begged.

"It's called refreshments. And yes, they are over there." Annabeth nodded her head towards a table that I hadn't seen.

"Let's go then." I linked arms with Annabeth.

I decided then that fancy parties were definitely not my thing. The food was too rich. There were no simple snacks like candy and chips. Everything had a special name in some foreign language that I didn't know.

"These aren't snacks." I complained.

"I apologize that these aren't up to the standards of the Great Percy Jackson." Annabeth mocked. "C'mon, let's go find something to do before you go crazy." We walked across the room, which was a pretty lengthy distance, to elevators.

"An elevator is going to save my sanity? I'm saved."

"No just wait Perce." Annabeth said pushing the button.

"But I wanted to push it." I complained.

"Gosh, act five then. You can do the one inside." Annabeth said as the doors opened, and she stepped inside. I followed her and went to push the button, before I realized I didn't know which one to push.

"Uh, Annabeth, which floor are we going to?"

"I don't know." she said simply. "Pick one."

I looked at the choices, the options ranging from 'Garage' to 10''. Maybe the lobby, I hadn't got to look at it as much as I wanted. No, I could see it on the way out. Any of the floors would take a while to explore. We were on floor 8, and the offices were on 1-7. What about 9, start there, work up, then lower?

"Percy?" Annabeth said, "Have you made your choice yet?"

"Yup." I punched the button.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Of all the floors you chose one up?"

"Yes. Now come on." I dragged her out of the elevator, and saw that we were in the same room we had just left. Except it was empty.

"What?" I questioned.

"Floors 8 and 9 are formal halls." Annabeth explained. "Maybe I should have mentioned that."

A few floors later, we arrived at the top. One side of the room was all glass. It was amazing. You could see the city laid out before you. The way it was placed really captured the beauty in the city.

"Wow." I lamely said.

"I know." Annabeth sighed, "This is my favorite floor."

"I see why. I think it's mine too."

"There is a balcony, want to see it?" She questioned.

I nodded. She went over to a machine on the wall and punched something in. I heard a click as the glass wall split into panel that turned 180 degrees to let us outside. The colder air came through and felt good. Annabeth walked out and I followed her. I rested my arms on the balcony next to her. We stood there, admiring the view together. I avoiding thinking about how we kept touching. It was pleasant, just being there with Annabeth. I looked over at her, to find her already looking at me.

"Hey there, fancy seeing you here." I said, bumping her shoulder with mine.

"Yeah..." She smiled. She smiled with her eyes I noticed. Her sky grey eyes blinked. I had gotten closer to her. I could feel her breath on my face. I was leaning in. The gap between us was closing. An abrupt noise made us jump. It was Annabeth's cell phone, she pulled it from her pocket and answered it.

What was I doing? What had I almost done? Percy, get a grip on yourself. No way she feel the same way. But. She hadn't backed off. Had she? No. In fact, I was pretty sure I had seen her leaning in. Could it be...

"That was my mom. She was wondering where we wandered off to. We should head back downstairs."

Annabeth stated. She wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I had almost kissed my best friend. And I had wanted it to happen. And I think she wanted it to happen too.


	7. Chapter 7

It's was Piper's seventeenth birthday. For once, she decided to throw a pool party. Not just the usually get- together we usually had every year as friends, but a massive one. I think she invited the entire school. She hired a DJ and caterers. Her house could handle that kind of a thing. Just outside there a court for sports, a huge swimming pool with a diving board, slide, and cave, a fire pit, and several comfy cabanas and places to lounge around. But out of everything I could do, I still wanted to find my best friend. We hadn't talked about her mother's party, but it was still bugging me at the back of my mind. I saw Annabeth on a hammock tied between two trees. She was reading, of course. She looked engrossed in her book, so I decided to leave her in peace and look around the place. Besides, Piper was kicking everyone out at midnight so we could still have our group sleepover.

It wasn't like I hadn't been to Piper's house before, but it was gigantic; I didn't think I would ever completely explore the whole thing. I said hi to a few people I knew from school before heading over to wish Piper a happy birthday.

"Finally decided on the big one, huh Pipes?" I state.

She spun around. "Percy! Hello. Oh yeah, my dad said I should" she deepened her voice, "have a more social outing and help others to achieve the 'teenage dream'. Then he went on singing Katy Perry."

I laughed, "Well I would definitely count on this as a "social outing." Oh and happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." she replied, "So where's Annabeth?"

"What? Why would you think I knew where she was?" I lied.

"Because it's Annabeth." she gave me a knowing smirk.

"Oh and what about Jason?" I asked. Its about time the two of you get together." I said.

"Shut up."

"Oh and she's reading in the hammock." I replied.

"I am?" came a voice from behind me.

"Annabeth!" Piper called, then gave her a look that said 'You came to my party and were reading even before you said hello.'

"Sorry, I was almost done. And now I am!" she beamed, holding up her book. "Oh and you and Jason-"

"Okay! Well now that you are finished, let's go have fun!" Piper cut her off and dragged the two of us over to our friends at the volleyball court.

Two and a half games later, we were hot and sweaty.

"Let's go jump in the pool," I heard Jason, Piper's best friend, suggest. It was the best idea ever. Everyone had worn a swimsuit, because it was a pool party. And there was plenty of room for all to swim. Several of the guys were doing tricks of the diving board, trying to impress the girls.

"Hey Annabeth." I called. "You look a little hot to me." I picked her up and carried her over to the pool while she was screaming, "Percy! PERCY DON'T YOU DARE! PERCY JACKS-" and I dumped her into the pool.

I stood there laughing for a full dive minutes. It didn't help my case when Annabeth came out dripping wet and storming mad. It was hard for her to look too mad when I was laughing and her conflicted expression just made me laugh harder.

I was still chuckling as I heard Jason call my name from the pool. I was about to respond when I felt someone push me from behind and I fell into the pool. Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. She must have told Jason to call me over so she could push me in.

"Yes, ha ha ha revenge on Percy." I uttered. "Okay!" I yelled, "Boys vs. girls squirt gun fight! Go!"

Everyone was running around and screaming, water was coming from every direction. It was really a blast because there were so many people there. The game ended when Piper had Jason cornered, weaponless. Since they were the captains of the opposing team. He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you win," He called. Piper held up her gun in victory and the girls cheered.

"Good game." Jason said right before he kissed Piper full on the mouth.

Everything went silent, then we all cheered. Seriously, it was so obvious they liked each other. And I was a guy. It was about time.

"Finally!" someone yelled and we all laughed.

The DJ announced that the dance floor, which was actually a large section of patio, was ready. A slow song started playing and a whole bunch of people ran over, including Piper and Jason.

"Lovebirds." I smirked.

"So when's that happening with you and Annabeth." a girl named Silena said.

"Woah, we're just friends."

"Mmm hmm. I can always tell with these sorts of things." she walked away smirking. And yeah I wished she was right.

A few hours later... it was a few minutes till midnight. Piper started announcing the party was over. People slowly left and by 12, everyone was gone except for our group of friends.

"Okay, let's get our sleeping bags rolled out on the lawn." Piper called. "Then we can go for a night swim."

She grabbed Jason's hand and went to get their stuff. Everyone was setting their sleeping bags up, bit I had a heavy feeling weighing me down. I realized I was jealous. Jealous of the relationship that had come so easily between Piper and Jason. And that I was still wishing for that relationship with Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**I promise I haven't left this story hanging...**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while!**

**I've had a couple personal problems, but I should add a couple more chapters this week!**

**Thanks to all.**

**-SG**

Annabeth and I laid out our sleeping bags next to each other. We had all changed into our PJ's and were setting up for the night.

"Well Piper seems to have had a good time." We both smiled and looked over at her and Jason who were cuddled up on their sleeping bags. "Good timing too. I would've played Truth or Dare again to try and get them together." Annabeth shuddered, we both hated that game. One time, she had to lick a slug, which made her tongue go numb, so she talked funny for the rest of the evening. I had to kiss a frog, twice. I also was forced to wake up Piper's dad once. That was the worst experience.

"Want to skip stones?" I challenged Annabeth. Every year, we saw who could get the most skips out of a rock. "You're on." She ran over to the shore of the lake, searching for the perfect rock. She spun it and it jumped six times. "Not bad," I called. She knew which stones were the better stones, even if I could throw harder. I threw mine and got seven.

After a while, once I hit nine, neither of us could get higher, we walked back to camp. Everyone had set up. "Hey guys," Leo called, "Have a nice time 'skipping rocks?'" He said making air quotes.

"Yes, Leo, and I'd like to see you get better than nine, so shut up." Annabeth said. "Hey, just joking, chill man. Anyway, I'm trying to set up the fire, can you help figure it out Annabeth? Piper and Jason went in to get the s'mores supplies, but they've been gone forever. Probably cause their makin' out somewhere. Percy could you go find 'em?"

"Sure." Annabeth and I said simultaneously. I walked to house, and saw Piper and Jason coming out, so I turned around and went back. Annabeth had already got the fire going. Man, she was smart. Well, usually highly intelligent, and sometimes annoying, and cute. "Okay." I said out loud.

"What?" Leo said.

"Oh nothing, Piper and Jason are just behind me though."

Finally, we were all settled in around the campfire for s'mores and songs. Piper, being Cherokee, knew really awesome campfires sing-alongs. Annabeth and I were sitting next to each other, while I roasted our marshmallows. I was a pretty decent roaster, at least compared to Annabeth who had burned her last four. She eventually let me do it for her.

Jason and Piper, well they were getting used to being a couple and were awkwardly holding hands. Frank, Hazel, and Leo were playing a card game. Frank didn't know how to play the game, and was obviously frustrated.

I chuckled under my breath.

"What?" Annabeth questioned.

"Ahh, nothing." I replied. I took the stick with the marshmallows out of the fire.

"Grab the other stuff." I told Annabeth.

"Which presumably means, chocolate and graham crackers, which is what any normally person would say." She said seriously.

"Yeah, exactly, the other stuff." I gestured vaguely.

"You're impossible." Annabeth said, pulling out the chocolate and crackers.

I grabbed each marshmallow and put it on top of the chocolate, and Annabeth completed each s'more. She handed one to me and we both bit into it.

"Mm, okay you are a good marshmallow roaster. Maybe I'll keep you around." She joked.

I cracked a smile, but in my head I was going 'MAYBE?!' The little panic must of shown on my face because Annabeth said, "I was kidding, Percy, we are 'Best Friends For Life' remember?"

"Yeah, I know." I say smiling to her. I wouldn't ever give her up. She was an important person in my life, regardless of how I thought about her.

Piper started singing just then about the stars and the sky. Her music was beautiful, but it was also putting everyone to sleep. We all decided to get in our sleeping bags, and within a few minutes, we all were out.

I woke to whispering, and kept my eyes closed listening to what was going on.

"Shh, they're gonna wake up!" Jason hushed.

"Nah they are out." I hear Frank say.

"We should take their picture." Piper suggested.

"Blackmail, excellent." Leo said.

"No, stupid, it's cute. We can show them later, when they finally figure it out." Piper stated.

I was very confused at this point, wondering who they were talking about when I heard Hazel say. "I like Piper's idea, let's do it quick before they move."

Okay so, everyone was up, except for me and… oh no, Annabeth. Just then I realized someone was holding onto my hand. Not that I minded or anything, it's just Annabeth would be embarrassed.

"Come on guys." Jason whispered. His voice was louder now. They were coming closer. What could I do? I couldn't let them know I'd been listening. Then, SNAP. And a groan. "Frank." Piper hissed.

Just then, Annabeth stirred, and let go of my hand. "Aw, man." Leo said. I was relived and disappointed. But then I wondered, "Who grabbed who's hand?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sure, we'd planned to go to the park. Of course it decided to rain. Annabeth and I were stuck inside the house, again. It'd been raining for three days.

"I am so bored." Annabeth complained.

"I know, me too." I replied

We were sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen.

"Want to watch a movie?" I suggested.

"No we've done that already. I'm sick of being inside."

"Yeah, ugh." We sat in silence, listening to the tinkering of the rain.

"Okay," I said, standing up, "let's go outside."

"What? No it's freeing, we'll catch a cold." Annabeth replied.

"No, trust me I have an idea."

"Alright?" she said hesitantly.

"Great!" I grabbed her hand and lead her to my room.

"Okay, there should be some boxes labeled 'winter'." I laid on my stomach and started pulling out boxes from under my bed.

I heard Annabeth sifting through the boxes.

"Find it yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Wait, yes!"

I came out from under my bed. Annabeth had opened the box and was pulling out sweaters and hats.

"This stuff will be a little big on you, but it'll keep you warm." I said, getting out my rain boots.

"This is your idea? You know we'll still get wet, right?"

"No, that's where you're wrong. I have ponchos in here somewhere." I dug through the box till my hands touched plastic. "We used to live where it rained a lot." I explained.

"Okay? So we go to the park in all this ridiculous gear?" Annabeth questioned?

"Yes! C'mon, it'll be fun. Put this stuff on." I threw the stuff at her.

Outside, it had started to rain harder. That didn't stop me, though. I pulled Annabeth through the door and started walking.

"This is insane!" she shouted.

"I know! Isn't it great?" I shouted back.

"No!"

"Let's go to the park! Race you!" I yelled, running off.

There were lots of puddles, and it was harder to run in boots than I'd thought. When we finally reached the park, our boots were muddy and we were out of breath. We walked to the swings and sat down. With our rain stuff on, we could do practically anything normally. The rain had let up a bit and the sun began to peak through the clouds. The sun was beginning to set, and it made the clouds light up brilliant colors.

"Wow." Annabeth gasped, "That's beautiful."

'Just like you.' I thought.

Yeah.

He wants to kiss her.

He decides he will. Forget about whatever he's worried about ruining friendship. He turns to face her on the swing.

"Uh, hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

Percy went speechless. How could he tell his best friend he was in love with her? You can't. How say in a few words about how much he cares about her? The sun set and the world turned a shade darker.

"Um." He swallowed, he felt his face get hot.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She scooted closer and put her hand on his forehead. "You feel a little hot."

I was not okay. I took her hand off my head, gently. I didn't let it go. There we were again. I was leaning towards her. We were so close. She closed her eyes. We were almost touching. So painfully close, and yet too far away. A flash of lightning lit up the park and I hesitated, my thoughts getting the best of me. **BOOM!** A clap of thunder sounded.

We jumped apart. Okay, Annabeth jumped, I fell off my swing.

She was laughing. There was a light blush sprawling on her cheeks. I pretended it was the cold. The rain began to come down hard. We saw flashes of lightning.

"I think its best we get home." I yelled.

"I agree!" she replied.

We walked quickly along the sidewalk. It's very quiet except for the rain. I think about what happened. Did she want me to kiss her? It certainly seemed so. What if she was just going to let it happen, so she could get it over with? I was so very confused.

They arrived at his house and took off all their wet clothes.

"Jeez, it's freezing." Annabeth says.

"How about some hot chocolate?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect." She smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth and I were sitting her backyard, under her maple tree. We had been trying to outdo each other in who could remember the craziest story. It was her turn.

I poked her in the side. "You're taking forever to think of one. Do you give up?"

"Never." she said," I can't let you win."

"Okay." I smirked.

"Oh! I've got one!" she cheered.

"Well, spit it out. It better be a good one." I said.

"Remember when..." she chuckled, "we were stuck inside because of the rain. And we were so bored that you pulled out your rain gear." Annabeth laughed, "And then we went to the park-" she stopped realizing where she was going.

Neither of us had made any attempt to mention her Mother's party or that rainy day before now. It got dead silent. I didn't want this, not now. I didn't want to be embarrassed about the fact that I'd almost kissed my best friend. I didn't want to pretend it never happened, because it did. I wanted to know what Annabeth thought, because until this point, we hadn't kept anything from each other. I think we had both gotten a little further away because we had ventured into something a little closer. But not anymore, this had to be resolved.

For better or worse.

"Okay." I said. "Okay. Are we just going to ignore it? Because I can't help but think that it hasn't helped our friendship by ignoring it."

"You're right. You're right. Gosh, you're absolutely right." Annabeth sighed.

I felt my heart jump a little.

"So..." She said.

"So…" I said.

"We both know where this is going so..." she trailed off.

"Okay well, you almost kissed me, twice." Annabeth said shortly.

"Well, yeah… I mean, yes I guess I did. I did. But was it just me? Did I almost or, did we almost? I did..." I said. I was so blushing. But I said what my mind thought for once because well, it was the best time to do it. "Because I like you. As in I want to hold your hand and take you on dates like you. I want it to be you and me. And sometimes I can't help but want to kiss you. Annabeth, you are the most amazing and talented and beautiful person I have ever met. I love you as a friend, as a best friend. But I guess, for a while now, I've loved you a little more. And I do."

Annabeth was beaming. "That is really sweet, Perce. You are my best friend. I mean, okay that sounded bad. Percy... honestly, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And… gosh this is hard. Okay, so moving past best friends is hard so... You know what, forget it."

And she crashed her lips to mine, and pulled away. She was quiet for a minute.

"I guess that hardest part was that I was nervous about being in love with my best friend." She looked at the ground.

I entwined our hands, smiling.

I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, and pulled her chin up looking her in the eyes. "I was too." I said and kissed her.

Fin.


End file.
